Luchia in Fantasmic! (Tokyo DisneySea)
'' Luchia in Fantasmic!'' es otro Produccion Andaluz crossover película creado por Mrwaltdisneyclassic. Su esterno en Vimeo en el futuro proximo. Argumento La magia, ilusiones y la aventura de Fantasmic devuelve cuando Luchia, Brisa, Alex y sus amigos viejos y nuevos reunificación nuevamente con Mickey Mouse para celebrar el debut de la nueva aventura de Fantasmic en Tokyo DisneySea de Disneylandia Tokio en Urayasu, China, Japón, Pero cuando de Dr. Pablo Motos desviado desde es equipo de serie hasta con todos los villanos del pasado de nuestros héroes que fueron enviados por los villanos, la peasilla. Ahora depende de Luchia y sus amigos erguida contra el mal una vez más, restaurar la imaginación y detener Dr. Pablo Motos y los villanos parcelas usando los elementos de agua, luz y fuego. Trivia *Brisa, Hero Kids, Alex, Wario, Goofy, Donald, Genio, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, El Rey Louie, los Buitres (Despeinao, Oxigenao, Ziggy y Dizzie), Pepito Grillo, Zazú, Fu Perro, Roger Rabbit, Alex el león, Marty, Melman, Gloria, los Pinguinos de Madagascar, El Rey Julien, Maurice, Mort, Jenna, Shasha, Zorori, Dumbo, Timoteo Q. Mouse, Jim Crow y sus hermanos curevos, Nala, Kiara, Bambi, Tambor, Flor, Faline, Mushu, Louis, Mortadelo, Filemon, Dodo, El Sombrerero Loco, La Liebre de Marzo, Bernardo, Bianca, Jake, Cody (en "Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia"), Penny (en "Los Rescatadores"), Twilight Sparkle y las chicas, Milo Thatch, Kida, Audrey, Moliere, Vinny, Dr. Sweet, Cookie, la Senora Packard, Gaspar y Horacio, Edgar, Eddie Valiant, El Senor Smee, Merlin, Yao, Ling y Chien-Po, Jake Long, Oliver, Angela, Rex, Shira, Lady Marian, Duquesa, Tulio y Miguel, el Gran Principe del Bosque, Po el Panda, Devon y Cornwall, Spud, LeFou, Woody Woodpecker, Tom y Jerry, Isabella, Horton, Maestrillo, Dr. Pablo Motos, Madame Zelda, Warp Darkmatter, Malacara, Gaston, Hermano Zorro y Hermano Blas, Juez Doom, Professor Screweyes, Percival McLeach, Joanna, Madame Medusa, Gargamel y Azrael, Yzma, Dick Dastardly y Muttley, Pete, Lord Rothbart, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Dr. Doofenshrmitz, Tai Lung, Makunga, Bradley Uppercrusht III, Carafea, Red, Ronno, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Rene Belloq, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthuo y Cecilo y Shere Khan aparecean en esta película. *Dr. Pablo Motos, Madame Zelda, Warp Darkmatter, Malacara, Gaston, Hermano Zorro y Hermano Blas, Juez Doom, Professor Screweyes, Percival McLeach, Joanna, Madame Medusa, Gargamel y Azrael, Yzma, Dick Dastardly y Muttley, Pete, Lord Rothbart, Plankton, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Dr. Doofenshrmitz, Tai Lung, Makunga, Bradley Uppercrusht III, Carafea, Red, Ronno, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Rene Belloq, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthuo y Cecilo y Shere Khan trabajan para los Villanos en Tokyo DisneySea. Canciones Estas son las canciones interpretadas por los personajes durante el espectáculo. *Goofy y Donald - Hakuna Matata *Las Chicas - All The Golden Afternoon *Genio - Friend Like Me *Sebastian - Under the Sea *El Rey Louie - I Wanna Be Like You *Mushu y Louis - You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down *Cody (en "Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia") - Jungle Rhythm *Mickey, Donald y Goofy - Friendship *El Rey Julien - I Like to Move It *Cody y Penny - A Whole New World *Percival McLeach, Yzma, Madame Medusa, Gaston, Dr. Facilier y los Villanos - It's Our House Now *Red - It Feels So Good to be Bad *Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthuo y Cecilo, Shere Khan, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul y Ronno - Be Prepared *Dr. Facilier - Friends on the Other Side *Zira - My Lullaby *Dr. Pablo Motos - You're Only Second Rate *Gargamel - Gargamel's Song *Ratigan - The World's Greatest Criminal Mind *Warp Darkmatter - Are You In or Out? *Los Villanos - Grim Grinning Ghosts Categoría:Pichi Pichi Pitch's adventures of series Categoría:Produccion andaluz Categoría:Live-action/animated films